keverpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Greatest Disstrack to Grace the Surface of Youtube
Starring Vishesh- "Keversez" Dorje Eskil Length: 4 minutes Eskil: Nepal is my city You ain't ready From India, Cambodia or even f*cking Africa Whatever the f*ck I say nothing is worse than that Brazil, ha Think your posh, but your really not Just as inbred as my bread You may be tall, but as you grow your hairline is nearly dead You think your good at everything Your pretty f*cking sh*t You little brit This ain't know skit Will you ever quit to spit But now you swallow Your life is hollow Just go back to Sao Paulo Or whatever your poor little village is called It probably reeks of d*ck Now answer quick Did you lick that previous ugly chick? Or did she flick your tiny pr*ck Or did she go toothpick Oh your money where'd it go Really all on also You got no dough Your really slow Your eyes look like you blow I gotta go, don't worry bro Your roasting sessions over Oh wait it's not, Vishesh is here Get ready to bend over I'd rather be a North Korean slave than be you At least I'd have money and worthy things to do I'd rather be a North Korean slave than be you At least I would have morals and better standards too Dorje: First off, respect thy king Call me Lebron James, but I don't need no ring You've got girls? C'mon, where they at tho? Keep talking trash to me You'll get slapped bro Like Abinab's haircuts You're all weak to me Eating' you up like a buffet at a BNB A fight between us, you ain't able Can't brawl me when you trapped under your stable Quick question, I want to know why Instead of talking to your girlfriend You just sit, pout and cry Don't deny the truth Your king hath saeyth Everybody light a candle it's the death of Mateus About the horse face from the land down under Says he can whoop me Does he know I'm not thunder? Bolted like the braces in my teeth Cooking this beef Recognize that I am your chief Recognize that if we box I will put you to sleep Understand if you pull up on me You will find peace Realize with a swift jab, you will be deceased A lyrical stomping As I am verbally cracking those horse teeth Always clowning on me Claiming that I'm week Even though your both cowering in your sheets Jk lets collab next time we meet Vishesh One Chain Ey boy, where you think you goin Can't catch me with these bars I'm flowin 6'1 and you still this small In the quart you cannot ball Ugly, bald, dumb like a bread Boy I thought you were a piece of lead All these years you've been fed by me, Dread by me and lead by me Dunking is something you'll never do Face Looks like you belong in a zoo Why play basketball everyday Your never going to get in the NBA Eskil, but you have no skill Ugly as that boy from Brazil Why are you always injured mate? Is it because you have no worthy traits Dissing Mat like your any better When I kick your *ss I'ma see you later You cannot beat me why? Because I dab on the haters Dorje! Head bigger than a doorway Cannot rap there is no way you can beat me When I fight you I keep it clean Your face looks like it got ugly jeans Your brother is smarter And he is going to Harvard While your in the kitchen flipping burgers Conner you think that your mellow? No you are not You are an ugly fellow Trivia: -Currently has over 250 views -Has 18 likes to 2 dislikes -Conner and Dorje from the podcast are both roasted -The first non-podcast video to feature Dorje -Rumor has it that Conner is creating his own diss track against Vishesh with Dylan and Abinab -Is the longest song of Vishesh's album. Category:Songs